Love creates a Life
by Mistryja
Summary: Post Snow Day. Lindsay's feeling guilty and Danny's there to help her. Please Read! Fluffy! My first CSI New York Fic! Please be nice?


Love and Passion

Lindsay let her whiskey coloured eyes drift over Danny as he sat next to her quietly watching the scenery go by as she drove towards his apartment. She focused her eyes back to the road and let her mind drift to what had just happened that night; Danny had been taken as a hostage because he had taken _her _shift. It was all her fault, he could have died and it would have been _all _her fault and if he had died she didn't know what she would do without him, without being able to tell him how she felt about him; about how much she loved him. Lindsay felt tears fill her eyes and tried her best to not cry next to him, not show him how much the events of this night had affected her.

"Hey, you 'kay Montana?" Danny asked as he saw her eyes glazed over with tears. Lindsay gave a small sniff and gave him a nod telling him she was fine. Danny could sense all the emotions that were running through her mind at that moment; relief, guilt….love?

"I'm just glad you're okay Danny," Lindsay said softly as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel as she carried on driving. Finally after a couple of minutes of peaceful silence she pulled up in front of his apartment block. Climbing out of the truck she quickly got to the other side to help Danny out, the doctors had told her he had two broken fingers and bruised ribs and that he was very lucky he had not suffered worse injuries; personally she was just glad he was alive. Giving him a small smile Lindsay closed the door behind him, locked the truck and helped him up towards his apartment.

"You know you don't aveta do that Montana, I can take care of myself. A couple of broken fingers and bruised ribs neva stopped me," Danny said as he looked at Lindsay. Lindsay lifted her head and looked into his sea blue eyes before answering.

"I wanted to." She said softly before taking his keys from him and opening his door for him, leading them both in. Flicking on the light, she helped him to the couch and quickly closed the front door, locked it and pulled off her jacket as she headed towards him.

Danny could tell she was tense; she was moving around and fidgeting all over the place.

"Montana, come on sit with me," Danny said as he watched her move restless around his apartment, Lindsay stopped what she was doing and sat down next to him letting their fingers intertwine with each other as she looked at him nervously.

"You 'kay?" He asked softly, Lindsay sighed and shook her head.

"I said yes Danny. I'm fine, honest." She said reassuringly, but Danny didn't take that answer.

"Don't lie to me Lindsay. I know you. I know when you're upset, I know when you're nervous and I know when you're happy; and at the moment you're in between nervous and upset. Now tell me the truth."

Avoiding his penetrating eyes she looked down at their joined hands before she spoke.

"It was my fault Danny. If you had never taken my shift you wouldn't be in this position right now with two broken fingers and bruised ribs…" Danny cut her off before she could continue.

"You really think that? Linds if I had to do that again, I would, without a second thought. You wanna know why? It's 'cause I don't think I could bear the thought of anyone harmin' a single hair on your sweet lil' head." Danny took a deep breath before he carried on.

"Do ya know what I kept thinking about when we were taken hostage?" He asked, Lindsay nodded wanting to know what was going though his head when he was taken hostage.

"You. I thought of you Linds, I kept thinkin'; thank god it's me. Thank god I'm the one gettin' hurt and not you, because if it was, I don't know what I woulda done." Danny took a deep breath before he carried on gathering all of his courage before he revealed to her how he felt.

"I love you Lindsay and I don't think my heart coulda taken it if anything had happened to you." The second he finished the last word Linsday leapt into his arms and held him tight around the neck as she wept into his arms.

"I love you too Danny. I was so scared, _so _scared when I heard they had taken you hostage. It felt like my heart broke into a million pieces." Linsday said as she wept into his shoulder, smiling Danny wrapped his good arm around her as she cried and gently placed a loving kiss onto her temple as he held her shaking body.

After a while, when Lindsay had cried her self dry she pulled away, her coffee eyes clashing with his cobalt eyes, she gently pulled his face down so she could kiss him. They were soft, short kisses, kisses that reassured her that he was still here and he was still alive. Finally pulling away she looked up at him with watery eyes before asking him softly, "make love to me."

Danny almost came in his pants when Lindsay requested he make love to her, it was the sweetest, most loving thing anyone had ever asked him to do. Giving Lindsay a reassuring kiss he got up from his seat, took her hand with his uninjured one and led her towards his bedroom. Opening the door to his surprisingly tidy bedroom he led her into it, gently closing the door behind them.

Grabbing Danny roughly, Lindsay pulled him towards her needing to feel him, needing to reassure herself that he was real. His mouth found hers and she grabbed onto his shoulders, urging him closer. As he pulled the bottom of her sweater up with his good hand, Lindsay lifted her arms helping Danny in his injured state so he could get it off her she then let herself fall back onto the bed. He gently unzipped her jeans and she helped by lifting her hips and pulling them off and letting them drop to the floor. Danny let his blue eyes run over her perfect body in front of him. Gently leaning down and resting his knees on the bed Danny took her pink lips into a hungry kiss, their tongues meeting and battling for dominance.

Lindsay let out a hungry moan as Danny's hand cupped her breast; gently he flicked the front bra hook open and let the cups fall away leaving her bare breasts free for his hungry gaze. Danny let out a small growl in approval before he bent down to grasp one of her dusky nipples into his warm, wet mouth. As Lindsay gently pulled Danny away from her, Danny gave a groan in protest as he felt her push his chest away gently as she flipped their position so she was on top.

She gave him a smirk while she preceded to unbuttoned his white bloody shirt and then, as gently as she could, she pushed off his shirt being careful of his broken fingers. Letting her fingers travel to the hem of his white tank Lindsay softly trailed her fingers over the smooth skin of his stomach enjoying how the muscles rippled under her fingers.

"Montana, you're killin' me 'ere" Danny said roughly, her voice thick with arousal. Lindsay decided to give him a break and gently pulled the tank up and pulled it off his delicious body. Just seeing him naked body below her made Lindsay become even hotter, biting her lip Lindsay carefully unzipped his jeans and pushed them off along with his boxers and discarded them at the end of the bed. His shoes had already been discarded when they had entered the apartment and all that was left was his socks. Skilfully Danny managed to shuck them off and kick them off without causing himself much pain.

Lindsay had to bite her lip in order to suppress a groan as she saw Danny lying naked on his bed. To her, he was perfect. His smooth hairless chest and subtle six pack had Lindsay becoming even wetter.

"See some thin' you like Monroe?" Danny said as he pushed himself carefully to the top of the bed so he could rest his back on the soft headboard. Lindsay gave him a shy smile before standing up and pulling off her silk black panties. If possible Danny became even harder.

"God Montana, I think I nearly came," Danny said hoarsely, his accent even thicker.

Threading his fingers with hers, he pulled her towards him, climbing onto the soft mattress Lindsay crawled on her knees towards him. Letting him guide her, she found herself astride his thighs. He let her hands go and lifted her petit body up. Lindsay clasped his broad shoulders as he carefully lowered her onto his cock.

Lindsay moaned in pleasure as the hot bite of pleasure and pain came inside of her as she took him side her. Lindsay let her head fall back as she sank into him; they both felt the deep physical connection and it was deep and overwhelming. Tears came to her eyes as her mind flashed back to what had happened that day all the emotions she was feeling at the time. When she could, she lifted her head and met his light ocean blue eyes; Danny gently kissed away her tears reassuring her that he was safe and that nothing was going to happen to him, pulling her closer she started to gently rock on him.

Lindsay let her finger nails bite into the soft tanned skin on his back

"I never understood," She whispered to him as they continued to make soft, slow love to one another.

"Understood what, baby?" Danny asked as his hands moved over her back, then, gently, continued in their exploration of one another.

"How something could be so good that it hurt." Lindsay whispered before kissing him.

He moved his hands between them, his thumb pressed against her clit, and every bit of control she through she had fell away. The flush of the orgasm was quick. Shaking, she barely recognized Danny had rolled them gently over and laid her down onto her back and started to push into her with deep, measured strokes. Danny felt himself coming close, so close. He felt tears come to his eyes as he held onto her, so tight that he was afraid he was going to lose her. But the truth was that if Lindsay had been in that truck and something had happened to her, he would never have forgiven himself.

Lindsay wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and her legs around his back tightening also, pulling him in deeper, feeling their love for each other envelope the both of them. Danny slammed into her once more, and lost himself. And together in that perfect moment of love and safety they created a life that would forever signify their love and devotion for one another.

"God, I love you" He whispered as he came inside her

"I love you too" She whispered back. Both their body in pure ecstasy in that perfect moment where they were together.

Their hearts beating as one as they created a new life.

9 Months later

"Mrs Messer, we're going to need you to push!!" The nurse said calmly to the screaming lady.

"NO WAY!!! NOT UNTIL DANNY'S HERE!!" Lindsay screamed as another contraction hit her.

"Mrs Messer, we need you…"

"Daniel Logan Messer Jr, this is your mother and you are not coming out until your father gets here!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!?" Lindsay screamed to her unborn baby boy who was being stubborn and wanting to be born into this world without his father present.

The nurse gave a small smile as she saw Lindsay talk to her child, well more like yell but still…

"God, you're stubborn as your father!" Lindsay huffed as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"I'M HERE!!" Danny yelled as he charged into the delivery room holding a bunch of white and pink roses.

"_Where have you been!!?"_ Lindsay screamed as she saw her husband arrive, late mind you, into the delivery room. Grabbing onto his tie, she pulled him towards her.

"Danny, it hurts." Lindsay said as she felt another contraction hit her, Danny gave his bunch of flowers to a nurse before he took his wife hand and entwined their fingers together and pressed a kiss to her damp forehead.

"You can do this Montana. I know you can, now come on push!" Danny encouraged. Lindsay let out a scream as she gave one final push, all her energy drained from her tiny body.

A loud screaming filled the room as Daniel Logan Messer Jr was born into the world on the 3rd September.

Lindsay gave a deep sigh as she heard her son scream, she gave a gently squeeze to Danny's hand before asking him,

"How is he?"

Danny felt tears run down his face before he answered.

"He's beautiful."

"I love you," Lindsay whispered before she let exhaustion take over her, Danny look down at his tired wife before pressing a kiss onto her lips and whispering softly into her ear,

"I love you too Montana."


End file.
